<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Wednesdays We Wear Pink Earphones by MiddlingTheBest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633619">On Wednesdays We Wear Pink Earphones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddlingTheBest/pseuds/MiddlingTheBest'>MiddlingTheBest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, all comfort, no hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddlingTheBest/pseuds/MiddlingTheBest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil isn't often seen without his headphones. This is mostly because Virgil doesn't often leave his room without his headphones. When one day he does, the other sides prove they know him a little bit better than he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Wednesdays We Wear Pink Earphones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spending time in the commons could be a mixed bag for Virgil, or a box of chocolates as Patton frequently and affectionately quoted. If they were busy or Thomas needed one of them then the living room would be quiet, only one or two of them hanging out which meant the TV could be commandeered for whatever they wanted instead of trying to please everyone. Virgil could sit quietly or engage with whoever else was there and generally it was a pleasant, low pressured interaction. If everyone was there it was going to get loud. If the TV was going on then there was always going to be some kind of squabble between him, Roman and Logan over what they were going to watch.</p><p>This was one of those rare evenings where they were all just… peaceful. They hadn’t bothered with the TV so there was no fighting to be had. Instead, Patton had pulled out a board game and after a couple of rounds during which Patton had spectacularly lost and Logan had trounced the lot of them, they had settled amicably into a comfortable and familiar quiet as each side entertained themselves.</p><p>Patton was humming along to whatever tune he had stuck in his head, happily trying and failing to mend a rip in his cardigan. He had waived off help from Roman, the creative side knowing the most about conjuring, sewing, and clothes in general, and had set about his task with single-minded enthusiasm which hadn’t waned despite the number of stitches he had pulled out.</p><p>Virgil was sat on the floor at the middle of the couch, sandwiched between two sets of legs as Logan read on his right and Roman wrote on his left, both happy and settled and hopefully blissfully unaware of Virgil’s fidgeting.</p><p>It had been a fun afternoon and Virgil was sure that for the others it had seamlessly become a fun evening, and really, Virgil <em>was</em> enjoying it, but… It was silly, and he was too embarrassed to do anything about it, but he’d left his headphones in his room.</p><p>Usually they lived around his neck, a heavy, comforting reminder that he could tune out if he needed to; that he could be a part of a situation, like this one now, and yet keep a distance from it if he wanted to. Usually he would be wearing them… but he hadn’t expected to be down here this long and so they were left upstairs, on his bed, and the fact that he knew exactly where they were niggled at him almost as bad as the near-silence of the room. His attention didn’t <em>need</em> to be on the room, no one else’s was, and yet he couldn’t help but notice every sound the others made, every sound that <em>he</em> made, and his phone wasn’t giving him the distraction he desperately needed.</p><p>His eyes flicked to the stairs.</p><p>It would be easy to nip away. Heck, he could sink out and be back in thirty seconds with his headphones but that would involve moving and moving meant drawing attention to himself. It meant disturbing the others. It would be <em>rude</em>, and usually he wouldn’t have a problem with that, rude was kind of his thing, but this was a genuinely <em>nice</em> moment and it just didn’t feel right to break it, and coming <em>back to it</em>? After he’d ruined it? And they had all probably agreed once he’d left that it was so much nicer without him skulking on the floor, fidgeting and fussing, looking like he didn’t want to be there-</p><p>A neon pair of pink earphones dandled directly in front of his face and if Virgil’s back wasn’t already pressed flat against the couch he would have startled a lot worse than he did. As it stood, he had flinched back just enough to see the gold cuff of Roman’s sleeve bracketing the hand holding the wires before him. A quick crane of his neck confirmed the owner, the princely side smiling down at him as he gave the earphones a wiggle in the air before dropping them in his lap when he made no move to take them. He didn’t make a big deal of it, even when Virgil could feel his face burning from the embarrassment of being caught out; Roman just turned back to his writing and Virgil curled his fingers in the wires in his lap.</p><p>A furtive glance around them confirmed the other two either hadn’t noticed the brief interaction or didn’t care that it had taken place. Patton was poking out his tongue as he went in for another round of stitching. Logan turned a page in his book. He checked back up with Roman but the creative side didn’t say anything, and his eyes remaining pointedly fixed to his notebook, and Virgil took that for the hint it was and tentatively plugged the earphones into his phone. One last glance around and Virgil popped the earphones in, letting Gerard Way fill the silence around him. Without his noticing he relaxed back against the couch and the legs behind him, not seeing the twin smiles of the couch’s occupants.</p><p>With the music now tuning out the rustling of paper and the sounds of his jeans shifting on the carpet, Virgil eased into the comfortable company of the sides around him. A good hour passed peacefully as he messed around on his phone, finally, quietly disrupted by Patton as he lifted himself from the ground, his cardigan slung back around his shoulders despite the needle and thread still dangling from his sleeve. Virgil’s attention was caught immediately, watching as the fatherly side stretched in place and pinned the needle to the fabric, the hole on the sleeve looking bigger now than when he started, and with a quick glance at the time Virgil assumed he was on his way to heat something up for dinner.</p><p>His hands went automatically up to his head. As much as he enjoyed filling silences with music, he felt awkward having it play when people were active around him. What if Patton wanted to talk? What if he asked a question and Virgil didn’t hear him? Or worse, what if he went to ask a question and saw that Virgil had his headphones on and thought he was ignoring him on purpose? They were easy concerns to deal with, he tackled them almost every day, so it was habit by this point that he reached up to tug the headphones back down around his neck. That habit, however, meant that when his hand reached the side of his head, his brain short-circuited as his fingers felt uselessly through his hair where the clunky band should be.</p><p>Thoughts and fears jumped into overdrive as he sat frozen, not know which one to pick out first. Where the hell were his headphones? Had he been blaring My Chemical Romance to the room this whole time? He could still hear the music, and it was so much louder than was ok in this small space. Had they been forced to listen to it and hadn’t told him to stop to be polite? <strong>Why did he think that was an ok thing to do? What was wrong with him?</strong></p><p>Without looking up from his book, Logan reached over and tugged on one of the pink wires, pulling the earphone from Virgil’s ear and once again forcing him to freeze as he snapped out of his thoughts. The music stopped in one ear and now that he could think to process it, the memory and proof of Roman’s offering lay just under his line of sight. He could have sworn his rapidly beating heart paused for a moment before picking up again, this time in embarrassment instead of panic as he glanced up at Logan to see him aggressively stomping down a smile as he kept his eyes on his book though he was clearly not taking in a single word. Roman, on his other side, was snuffling quietly and clearing his throat to ward of a laugh and Patton looked fit to burst as he squealed into his hands and Virgil sank down the front of the couch to hide his flushing face in his hoodie.</p><p>He mumbled a few “shut up”s into the comforting fabric of his jacket, and he hid himself and the reluctant smile which pulled awkwardly at his mouth as Patton bounced over, offering a hand down to him with a request to help with dinner. Grateful for the distraction, he pulled the other earphone out and left the offending thing with his phone on the ground, allowing himself to be dragged away from the scene.</p><p>He pretended not to notice the quiet laughter at his retreat, or the way his own smile, settled as it was between his blushing cheeks, turned a little more genuine at the sound. He was never going anywhere without his stupid headphones again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive the title, please, it's the only thing my little brain would give me that wasn't "oh my god they were roommates." It's also been Wednesday here for 15 minutes so technically it works.<br/>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come say hi on tumblr, I'm there under the same username x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>